<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night for The Forgotten Knight by bremma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189878">A Night for The Forgotten Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma'>bremma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What he hadn’t expected was Wilfwyb to lean up against the bar as the crowd died down. While she wasn’t blind drunk by any means, the woman could hold her liquor he had found, she was putting more of her weight on the bar than she might normally. “Say… Gibrillont, was it?” she said, meeting his dark eyes with her own. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her as he worked on drying a platter. “I’m surprised you pronounced it as well as you did in your state. Well done.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gibrillont Rivamaiche/Original Female Character, Gibrillont Rivaumaiche/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night for The Forgotten Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an idea taken from a prompt I got from <a href="https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP">Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub</a></p><p>"please let someone get rowdy and hit on Gibrillont at his establishment, that is my whole prompt"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The presence of Wilfwyb at the Forgotten Knight had become something of a mainstay over the last moon or so. Initially, she was something of a novelty. An adventurer from outside of Foundation drinking and telling tales in the Brume would have been novel enough, if only because Foundation was cloistered to all but Ishgard’s residents until recently. But she was apparently of some renown in Eorzea, and on top of that had helped lead a team that repelled the wyrm Vishap, who had attempted to storm the Gate of Judgement. </p><p>As such her presence drew many curious onlookers and admirers who would buy or share drinks with her in exchange for a tale. Most often they asked of her time at the Steps of Faith but he’d also overheard tales of her fighting Primals, Garlean armies, and other fantastical things. Even the occasional lighthearted or sad tale from elsewhere on her adventures. Gibrillont certainly didn’t mind her drawing in a more hearty crowd, and on occasion would slip her a free drink to keep her around a bit longer. </p><p>A few of the bolder residents made attempts to court her. It was easy to see why. She stood tall, even for a Roegadyn woman. Her face was handsome, marred only by a single straight scar over her right eye. Whatever damage having caused that marked seemed to have caused her right eye to go a bright grey, a stark contrast to her other eye, a deep blue-green. Her shoulder length hair was a deep blue streaked with green, complementing both her eyes, but also her pale green complexion. And her body, when she showed some of it on warmer evenings in the Forgotten Knight made it clear she was both strong and shapely.</p><p>More often than not, she would turn them down, but on occasion she would disappear with someone into one of the inn rooms in the back and generally did not reappear until morning. She did seem to have something of a type, preferring taller or sturdier looking folks, usually Hyur, Elezen or fellow Roegadyn, and always men. It wasn’t his business, but rumor was she was quite skilled in bed. </p><p>As the weeks wore on, she still attracted a crowd, but less of one. She wasn’t there every evening, but generally she graced the bar more often than not. She had lodging at House Fortemps but often seemed to prefer to stay at the rooms here. Which he had no issue with. He was under direction to bill her room to House Fortemps and he was more than happy to make a bit of extra gil billing one of the Houses at a higher rate than usual. They’d barely notice.</p><p>When able, she’d talk time to speak with him or whoever was tending the bar that day, tossing a bit of extra gil at them, especially when she realized she was getting a good deal on her drinks during the night. Usually she was only able to manage this when the tavern was more empty, usually earlier in the evening. She was pleasant to speak with, especially with a few drinks under her belt. Animated and sharp witted, she could tell a good story and tended to bring a smile to whoever she spoke with, and Gibrillont was no exception to her charms. He also was not so oblivious to the way she regarded him from time to time, not unlike the looks she would give the men she favored before she had taken them to bed.</p><p>He hadn’t given it much thought until one night in particular. It had been a sparse evening in the Forgotten Knight, a particularly bad storm keeping all but the staunch regulars from the bar. Wilfwyb was among them, and the storm was driving the lot of them to drink. The drinks flowed between them for hours, conversation getting progressively louder and rowdier. A few eventually stumbled off home, and a few were asleep in their cups. He’d deal with them later.</p><p>What he hadn’t expected was Wilfwyb to lean up against the bar as the crowd died down. While she wasn’t blind drunk by any means, the woman could hold her liquor he had found, she was putting more of her weight on the bar than she might normally. “Say… Gibrillont, was it?” she said, meeting his dark eyes with her own. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow at her as he worked on drying a platter. “I’m surprised you pronounced it as well as you did in your state. Well done.”</p><p>She beamed, taking the comment as a compliment. “Thank you!” Her face then shifted back to a more sly expression. “What would you say to joining me in one of those inn rooms of yours for a spell?”</p><p>His brows shot up in surprise at this. He cleared his throat, eyeing the current state of the bar, trying to see if anyone had overheard her bold proposition, though it seemed unlikely. All that was left was a pair of barmaids cleaning tables on the other end of the room and the few drunks unable to hold their drinks asleep on tables. Ordinarily he’d shove them outside at this point, but with the storm he’d simply charge them for taking up a table when they woke, on top of their drinks. He looked back over to her, his eyes catching the shape of her chest beneath the leathers she wore before returning to her face. He felt a flush creep up his neck as the thought of her naked crept into the back of his mind. “I try not to make it a habit to fraternize with my patrons.”</p><p>She pouted at the response, leaning in closer. “Aw, surely, you’d consider an exception for me? How often do you get a non-Ishgardian in your bar… let alone your bed?” Her voice dipped lower at the last part of the sentence, a husky tone darkening it.</p><p>Gods, he’d be lying if he wasn’t tempted. While what he said was true, that didn’t mean he didn’t make the occasional exception, and what an exception this would be. “Hmm… very well, but you’ll need to hold on a spell while I get things settled out here. Sit, and drink this.” He fetched a mug of water and set it heavily before her. </p><p>She picked it up and took a deep drink, giving him a confused look after swallowing a mouthful. “This is just water.” </p><p>“Aye. I won’t have you drunk, though I can tell you aren’t anything of a lightweight.” This time he leaned in with a sly grin of his own, his voice skillfully dipping to a volume only she could hear. “It wouldn’t do for you to not remember what I do to you.”</p><p>Her face flushed violently at his words, the water quickly finding her lips again, if only to hide her reddened face from view of the few people left. Smugly satisfied, he moved off, securing the various bottles and casks and giving instructions to the barmaids on how to handle the remaining patrons. </p><p>Soon done, he returned to infront of Wilfwyb, her mug now empty of water. He took it, and filled it again, handing it to her once more. “Come along then, assuming you’re still interested?”</p><p>Clarity had returned to her eyes. Not only could she hold her drink but it seemed she was able to sober quickly, probably a skill from her time adventuring, a sharp mind  needed tool to survive. She nodded, rising from the stool she had sat upon and followed him, drinking the water. </p><p>He moved with his limping gait, Wilfwyb just a pace behind. He knew she was tall but never had the chance to stand so near, his head stopping about halfway up her own, she having a few ilms on him.</p><p>“I’d only slightly noticed your limp before, Gibrillont.” she commented, taking another swig of the water as she watched him move.</p><p>He gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement. “I used to be a Knight for House Haillienarte before I took over the Forgotten Knight. The irony of the name of the bar and my prior life doesn’t escape me.” He turned his head to regard her, eyes scanning her features. “You can’t be more than 30 winters, if I read you right.”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, that’s just about right.”</p><p>“I was just a bit older than you when I was injured.” He stopped at a door, fishing a key from the pocket of his pants. “We were trying to hold Stone Vigil and I took a bad blow to my leg, deep and through the sinew. It never healed right, as these things tend to do. I had to lay down my shield and spear, and find another means to live.” He slid the key into the lock on the door and turned it, a soft click sounding as he did. He pushed the door open and gestured her in.</p><p>She stepped in the room, dimly lit by some manner of aether globe. Stepping past her he pulled the door shut and secured it before moving to light some candles to further brighten the room. This was obviously his personal room, decorated, however sparsely, more than the various rooms she had stayed in, thought it was only a bit larger. A bed large enough to fit two sat in one corner, as well as a small table and chair in the middle of the room, a few parchments covered in various writings scattered over the top.</p><p>“The Forgotten Knight was all but foisted on me by the prior owner. I don’t know why he figured I’d be suited for this, but he wasn’t incorrect, even if i didn’t believe him at first.”</p><p>“Hopefully your leg doesn’t bother you much. I’ve heard that injuries like that can linger."</p><p>He waved his hand dismissively, stepping towards her. “On occasion the cold bothers it but the only true issue is the fact I just don’t move as swift as I once did.” He peered at the mug, noticing it still half full of water. “However, I don’t suspect you asked for me to join you to hear about my war wounds. Finish that water.”</p><p>Still a bit lightheaded, she didn’t argue with the command, finishing the mug with a few quick swallows. “Good lass.” he said with a smile, taking the mug from her and setting it on a small cleared area of the table. “Now then, if I might guess what you had in mind…” His hand slipped up and cupped under her chin, lightly pulling her face towards his. </p><p>She didn’t resist, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips met, both starting cautiously, but quickly deepening. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something like this. Moons, if not years. With the inn and tavern and all he didn’t get out much, and as he said, he tried not to sleep where he ate, as it were. But to say he didn’t miss the touch of another would have been a bald lie.</p><p>His hands snaked around her waist, a hand pressing firmly into her lower back, drawing her toned body close to his as he spread his lips open, tongue slipping out and brushing against her own.</p><p>Needing no further encouragement, she met suit, slipping her tongue against his own as the kiss deepened further, her arms draped over his shoulders, seemingly lost in the moment. </p><p>With gentle movements, he worked the two of them towards the bed, pushing her down upon it as he broke the kiss. She let out a small noise of surprise, looking up at him as he leaned down over her, his hands moving to her shoulders, a flush blooming up her neck. He gave a grin, fingers brushing a finger over the soft, flushed skin. “You blush like a maiden, did anyone ever tell you that?”</p><p>“I can’t say they have, but in case it wasn’t obvious, I am anything but.” Reaching out her hand found the front of his vest, not so idly playing with his bare chest above the dip of the fabric. “Though I suppose you of all people here would know that.”</p><p>He gave an appreciative noise as her fingers traced over his skin, leaning in further, hand catching her chin again. “True, I’d have to be a blind fool to not have noticed. Just like I would have been a fool to see you had been making eyes at me for the last few weeks.”</p><p>She blush flared up into her cheeks, laughing nervously. “I suppose I wasn’t being terribly subtle. And I wasn’t sure if you’d be interested, but I suppose the liquor gave me the push I needed.”</p><p>“It’s a rarity enough to get a foreign adventurer into my bar. I’d be a fool to not let one as gorgeous as you share my bed for a spell, if that’s your desire.” Still holding her chin, he kissed her deeply once more.</p><p>She groaned into the kiss, her hands moving and finding purchase at his hips, feeling the pouches and the tie holding them in place. Experimentally, she took the end of the cloth in her hands, and gently worked at the knot. The feel of him pressing his hip into her action seemed sign enough he was wanting to be done with that article of clothing. Deftly, she undid the tie, taking the fabric ends in her hands she pulled it and the various bags and pouches from his waist and set them aside. Breaking the kiss, she moved her head to take in the tunic he was wearing, the long garment a mix of leather and heavy cloth. Her hand brushed over the intricate leatherwork on the front. “The craftsmanship is very good.” </p><p>He gave a small laugh, catching her hands and pulling them to his lips, meeting her eyes with his dark blue ones. “I didn’t think you’d also brought me back here to inspect my clothing…” His lips brushed lightly over her fingers before releasing her hands. “Besides I expect you’ll like what you see beneath better. As will I, I suspect.” HIs gaze took in her outfit, today a set of leathers over a warm looking linen shirt. Leaning in, his lips near her ears, he spoke with a soft, deep voice. “Shall I help you out of that armor? I can’t imagine it’s that comfortable in this warm room."</p><p>She was getting warm now that he mentioned it, but she doubted it was the room alone causing the sensation. “Hmm, do you think you remember how to get armor off, having been a barkeep for a decade?”</p><p>Dipping his head lower, he lightly drug his teeth over where her neck and shoulder met, causing her to gasp in equal parts surprise and enjoyment. “I think I still remember how to work some armor. Lift your arms unless you want to get those off yourself.”</p><p>She quickly obliged, watching as he drew his face back, smirking at her before turning his attention to the various straps and buckles across her body. His hands ran firmly over the stiff hide, doing a bit more feeling than was strictly needed for this endeavour. The feeling of his strong hands cupping her sides, her breasts, her arms was alluring all the same, feeling her flesh prickle even under her tunic and leather. Strong fingers easily undid latches and straps, the armor slowly opening until he was able to tug it firmly over her head and off, leaving only the warm shirt she was wearing. “Better?”</p><p>“I suppose you do know a thing or two still.” She reached up, sliding a hand over his chin, feeling the rough brush of his beard under her hand. “I’m surprised you’re not swimming in ladies, handsome as you are.”</p><p>“I’ve had my times, more in the past, especially as a knight.” He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of her warm hand cupping his face, leaning into it lightly. “No one cares as much for the old washed up tavernkeep though.”</p><p>“Hm, a shame. I can’t say for sure yet, but it seems like they are missing out.”</p><p>He smiled, opening his eyes once more and looking to her face. “Such flattery, and all I’ve done is make you drink some water and get your armor off of you. I wonder what praise you’ll have for me once I’m done with you.” His hands moved to her hips and dragged up her sides, brushing inwards and lightly over the swell of her breasts.</p><p>She moaned softly at the feeling, her hand slipping behind his head and drawing him to her, meeting his lips with her own once more while pulling him into bed. They shifted together, working to align themselves better to fit on the bed, his body braced over hers as he kissed her deeply, hand finding her form once more, sliding up her front over her muscled abs.</p><p>Her own hands slid around him, feeling over the back of his garment, finding a tie at the small of his back. Breaking the kiss, she took the ends in her hands. “Hm, this is interesting. What is this for?”</p><p>He dipped his head lower, lips finding the ridge of her jaw, planting a few soft kisses before responding. “Something to help with the fit of the garment. Otherwise it wears like a popoto sack.”</p><p>“It does suit your figure well…” she commented, her hands idly dropping the cloth and feeling the shape of his body under the thick garment. Sliding her arms back about his chest, she pulled her body firmly to his, the swell of her chest pressing to his mostly bared one. “Perhaps I might see it without the clothing in the way.”</p><p>He again lightly brushed his teeth over her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. “If you want it gone, then help me be rid of it.” His lips returned to the soft flesh, feeling the flutter of her heart beat as he kissed over the vein in her neck. </p><p>Without needing further encouragement, her hands found their way back to the tie at the small of his back, undoing it. She could feel the garment loosen and drape as the ties slid free. It took her a moment to find a good spot of purchase to start to tug at the garment. He resisted for the moment, apparently not done paying attention to her neck, giving a slight grumble and another light nip at her neck before sitting up and helping her pull the heavy garment off. He tossed it aside with surprising ease, especially with the thud it made as it hit the solid floor of his room. </p><p>His time as a knight was spelled plainly on his flesh. A few scars and pockmarks covered his skin, various blows that must have landed true through armor. She’d certainly seen more on some of her companions in the past, but there were still a few more than she expected. He did not have the hard body of one who trained regularly, but despite the softness of his flesh his body was still trim, and the hint of muscles showed under his flesh as he shifted. Her hand drifted over a particularly savage gash along his side. </p><p>“That one was from a drake. It rent clean through my mail. Likely would have taken a length of gut with it, had it been a few ilms lower.”  She looked up, catching him watching her hands as she traced the scar. “I’d thought i was done for then, but a healer found me quick enough to patch it up to get it healed. I was in bed for a few weeks waiting on it to heal fully though.”</p><p>“That sounds harrowing.” Her hand left the scar and instead moved to play over his abs and up to his chest, brushing over his hairless chest. “I”ve a few small scars myself, I suppose I’m fortunate that I seem to heal quickly and don’t scar. Though again, i’ve not had as visceral a wound as you, it seems.”</p><p>“Hmmm, shall we see, then?” His hands slipped to the hem of the shirt she wore. Eagerly, she now lifted her arms, working with him to shift out from the warm fabric, the cooler air of the room decadent against her skin. True to her words, a few small scars littered her sides and abs, but none were terribly distinct. “Seems you are right, in truth seems the worst one you have is this one.” He reached up, gingerly drawing a thumb over the bottom of the scar on her left cheek.</p><p>“Mmm, yes.” she said, her hand lifting and meeting his. He shifted to pull his hand back, as if expecting her to pull his hand back, but stopped as he felt her gently press his hand to her cheek. “I took a blow from a sword across my face when I started adventuring. I’d dodged the worst of the blow, but the tip of it cut me where you see the scar. I was fortunate the blade was sharp.” She moved his hand with her own, cupping the whole of the scar and her grey eye. “I was also lucky  to not lose the eye, or much vision. It doesn’t work quite as well as the other, but it’s not so bad as to affect my vision, most times.” Her right eye met his blue ones again, gently pulling her hand from his and gently reaching over and threading through his hair. “Your eyes are a really lovely shade of blue. Has anyone ever mentioned that?” </p><p>“Not near enough, and not in an age.” His hand slid from over her left eye, revealing it and the scar once more. His own hand found its way to her hair, brushing fingers through the soft locks before sliding down and finding her chest, breasts still bound under small clothes. </p><p>A pleasured moan escaped her throat as his large hand firmly wrapped around a breast, giving it a squeeze. Her head fell back into the softness of the bed, eyes closing for a moment, savoring the sensation before looking up at him once. He laid alongside her, branched up on one elbow over her, his dark eyes meeting hers as they reopened, a smile on his features. “Enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Her hands idly ran up and down his sides, feeling his scars and muscles under his skin as she drank in the feeling of his hand at her breast. She could feel the scrap of his calluses over the cloth of her bra as his thumb sought the peak of her nipple. Finding it, he lightly rolled the tip under the pads of his thumb, causing her to squirm in pleasure. “Gods that feels amazing.”</p><p>His hand cupped under the swell of her breast as he leaned forward, his hips pressing into her side, the bulge of his own arousal evident as his face loomed ilms over her own. “I’ve not even started…” he whispered huskily before catching her lips with his own. His hand left her breast as he said up, sliding an arm around her and lifting her up into a sitting position. Taking a moment, he trailed his hands up and down along her back, tracing the ridge of her spine up to the clasp of her bra. </p><p>With a deft motion, the clasp opened and his hand splayed over the now bared flesh. The sensation was unexpected and more sensual than she had anticipated, pressing her body tight into his with a deep moan. HIs lips found hers, feeling the smile on his face as they fell into another deep kiss. </p><p>She rolled her body against his own the best she could in the position he held her, a longing blossoming in her loins. He loosed her gently at that, breaking their kiss once more and moving his hands to slide her bra free. “Mmm. don’t rush yourself lass, I’ll get to all of you in time.”</p><p>“If I don’t beat you do it.” She punctuated the statement with a focused roll of her hips, angling slightly to one side, shifting the ridge of her hip against his stiff, trapped member. </p><p>He let out a laugh, his hands, slipping down and catching the swell of her hips, digging fingers into the firm flesh. “I might not be in the shape I was when I was your age, but I can still hold my own.”</p><p>She gave a mischievous grin, shifting suddenly and grasping at his upper arms, attempting to flip him onto his back. True to his word, he countered the motion, shifting his hips and not only preventing her from moving but pinning a leg under his own. She let out a small huff of annoyance, her ambush thwarted, but far from giving up, she shifted, attempted to move his leg from her with brute force, managing to lift his legs from the bed with a lift of her hips.</p><p>He left out a small grunt of shock as he felt his hips land flat on the bed, followed by her moving to pin his back down as well. He quickly moved his arms to catch her shoulders, holding her from him, still surprised at her strength despite knowing of her feats. He leaned towards her, getting a foot flat to the bed, and pushed back against her. They struggled like this for a time, the room filled with the slight grunts of exertion and small cries of joy or dismay as one of the other of them gained a brief advantage. All the while a smile of joy crossed their faces as they relished this test of strength and skill. With a final bit of luck and finesse born of a few more years of experience, Gibrillont finally managed to overtake the strong Roegadyn woman. </p><p>Soon he had her well pinned, arms held above her head and thighs trapped under a leg. He leaned in, again looming his face over hers, a playful gleam in his eyes and a light sheen of sweat on his brow from the effort. “Yield?” He grinned down at her at this, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere until he let her.</p><p>She gave him a pout, then nodded, knowing when she was beat, lifting her head only to plant a kiss on the tip of his chin before letting her head fall heavily back to the pillows. “I suppose. But what shall you do with me now?” She writhed under him, trying to be a distraction, arching her back up in an attempt to brush her chest against his own. </p><p>“I’ve half a mind to roll you over and give you a spanking for being so cheeky, young one.” He shifted his grip on her wrists, taking some of the pressure off of them but still keeping her pinned. “But I worry you might enjoy that too much.”</p><p>“Would that be so bad, though?” She craned her head, managing to slip her nose and mouth beneath his chin, her lips finding the light stubble under his chin and brushing against the soft flesh. “I thought enjoyment was half the point of something like this.” </p><p>He let out a soft hissing breath as she strained to kiss along his neck, loosening his grasp and giving her more room to move. “True enough.” She shifted and leaned further in, giving her access to his throat. She brushed her lips down the front of his neck, gently nipping at this Adam's apple as she worked down to the hollow of his throat, freeing her arms from his hands. She planted kisses along his collarbone as her hands found his shoulders, feeling them tense as he held himself up over her. With a firm nudge, she pushed him onto his side and then back, reversing their positions as she tried to do before but instead of with surprise and force, it was gentle and deliberate. </p><p>He moved as she bade, his arms finding their way down her sides once more, and to the swell of her hips, dallying their a moment before drawing lower, cupping her full buttocks, noticing they were still clad in leathers. “Gods, I near forgot you were still wearing those. How in the seven hells are you comfortable?”</p><p>“Mmmn, distracted, I suppose.” she murmured into the cleft of his chest, tip of her nose brushing over his pectoral as she continued to explore his skin with her mouth. </p><p>He grunted in response, and shifted his hands to find the fastenings of the armor over the leggings beneath. After a bit of mutual shifting, and no small number of pleasured noises as each tried to distract the other from their task, the shell of the armor was freed and set aside with a soft clatter. His hands returned to her bottom, now able to get a better feel for the soft flesh and dense muscle deep below as he gave it a firm squeeze. “I’d hope that feels better, you wild woman.”</p><p>She hummed noncommittally as she worked her mouth up to his shoulder, lightly biting the flesh there. He drew in a soft hissing breath, his skin prickling from the sensation. Once he was fairly certain her teeth were no longer over his flesh, he lifted a hand from her ass, and brought it down with a light slap, the sound muffled by the insulated cloth. This didn’t stop her from giving a yelp of surprise, lifting her head to look him in the eyes again for the first time in a few minutes, her cheeks flushed. </p><p>“Is this what it takes to get your attention, hm?” The hand that had just slapped her firmly rubbed over the spot where he had made contact before drawing his hand back and giving a harder strike, or at least the best he could manage at the angle. </p><p>This time a moan escaped her. “Ahh, Gibrillont…” she groaned. </p><p>“More of that, hm? Up with you then, lass. I can’t get at you from this angle or with all that cloth in the way.” Her face flushed deeper, but she nodded, pulling back from him and watching him shift. His one leg still moved stiffly, but he soon got  both over the edge of the bed, most of his thigh extending off of it, feet settled firmly on the floor. </p><p>He then reached for her, pulling her to him, and draping her across his lap so her ass sat well exposed, though still covered, within easy reach of him “Hmmm, that will do well.” Without precursor, he drew his hand back and across a cheek, a soft pop sounding from the moment of contact. She let out a soft moan and shifted against his lap at the feeling. </p><p>“Now then about these clothes.” His hands moved to her waist, catching the band of the leggings with his fingers and tugged them down. Lifting her hips and shifting, she very willingly let him pull down her pants and small clothes, her ass soon bared to the soft light of the room. He let out a low whistle, a hand gently passing over her rear, taking in the shape of it. “Gorgeous.” He turned and looked to her, catching a bit of her gaze as she craned her neck to look at him, head and arms resting on the bed the best she was able. “Let me know if you want more or less now, aye?”</p><p>She nodded back, her eyes narrowing playfully. A hand slipped down to the side of his leg, gently giving two soft taps to the lean leg beneath. “I’m sure you know that as stop, though I’ll use my words when able.”</p><p>He grinned at her. “Good lass. Brace yourself then.” She pushed her face into the blankets of the bed as his hand came down across a cheek, the sound now sharp and the sensation much sharper. Her cry of pleasure was drowned by the fabric beneath her as he repeated the motion over the other cheek, and again, and again. He started firm and steady, delivering sure strikes to each cheek in turn, enjoying the sounds she made and the way she squirmed in his lap. He soon struck harder and faster, the sounds of his hands upon her flesh and her various tones of pleasure filling the room. </p><p>After a particularly quick set of strikes, he felt her hand upon his calf, tapping twice. He stopped, lowering his hand to her buttocks gently, rubbing the flesh that just started reddening. “Had enough, or just need a break?” he asked, his other hand reaching and gently running across the side of her head, pulling her disheveled hair from her face. </p><p>“I could let you do that all night, but I think I’d like to see more of what you can do.” she said, giving him a coy smile. She shifted, sitting up from where she had been draped across his lap, taking a moment to kick off her pants, the garment joining the disheveled pile forming next to the bed. She moved to straddle him where he sat, her chest level with his face, stark naked before him. Her arms loosely draped over his shoulders as she regarded him with a lust-filled smile. </p><p>Without hesitation, he pressed his face to her chest, rooting around until his lips found a nipple. Swiftly, he drew it into his mouth and bit lightly at the tip, the flesh quickly stiffening at his action. She gasped, arching her back as the sensation as his hands slid down and cupped her ass, digging fingers firmly into the flesh once more, now accompanied by the lingering sting from his strikes beforehand. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensation as he toyed with her stiff nipple, licking, sucking, nipping at it in various patterns before releasing it and lightly biting over the flesh, seeking the other with his mouth alone. Her hands found their way into his hair, lightly twining her fingers into it, keeping his head to her chest as he worked. </p><p>She rolled her hips against his own during all of this, her bare loins leaving a bit of dampness on the cloth of his pants as she shifted against him, feeling his ever stiffening cock within his pants. He looked down after a few moments of enjoying her breasts, catching the full view of her nudity, a patch of dark loosely curled hair obscuring her womanhood. “Mmm. Hardly seems fair for you to be the only one undressed.” He slipped a hand around from her ass to the front of her, firmly pressing a palm against the swell of her mons, drawing a soft moan from her. </p><p>“I suppose so.” she added, rocking her hips into his pressing hand before shifting off of him and working at his pants. He leaned back, watching her long fingers easily handling the buttons down his groin. She paused at one point, firmly running her palm over the shape of his cock through the pants, feeling what promised to be a girthy surprise within.</p><p>“Mmmn, you do know your way around a man.” He reached up, brushing a hand over her cheek, watching her face once more, flicking a stray hair from infront of her grey eye. </p><p>She looked up at him and smiled, continuing her work as she met his gaze. “I’ve had some experience, I suppose. Though I will say my favorite part is seeing the different reactions I get..” Punctuating the statement, the tips of her fore and middle fingers drew up along his still covered cock, now only concealed by his small clothes. </p><p>He hissed in enjoyment, unconsciously rocking himself into the touch. “Gods, get those off of me, would you?”</p><p>Leaning in, she kissed him hard to his surprise, meeting the force of the kiss. He shifted as her fingers hooked into the waistband of his undone pants and small clothes and tugged them down, a few pulls needed to fully free him, his pants joining the messy pie. </p><p>Sliding a hand up his thigh, her hand found the length of him, gently drawing her hand over him in an exploratory gesture. She wasn’t surprised to feel his girth based on what she had noticed before getting his pants off. He certainly had one of the thickest members she had the pleasure of beholding. But he was also gifted with length as well. Breaking the kiss she looked down upon him, her hand wrapped loosely around his cock. </p><p>He chuckled, giving a playful thrust into her hand. “Like what you are seeing there, lass?” he asked, leaning in and giving her neck a soft bite. </p><p>She shivered and nodded, wrapping her hand around him firmly, her hand struggling to wrap fully around. She tilted her head back, giving him full access to her neck and throat, wanting more of his attention. “You’re certainly gifted.” She stroked him slowly, feeling the shift of the flesh under her hand. “I can’t think I’ve seen many bigger than you, and I’ve had my fun in my time.” </p><p>“I’m sure you say that to all of the men you take to bed.” His lips and beard brushed over her neck and shoulder as he spoke between gentle bites over her neck. </p><p>“Mmm, think what you will, then.” She pulled away gently, dipping her head to his shoulder and starting to kiss and move her way down his body. </p><p>To her surprise, she felt his hands catch her arms and stop her. She looked up with a quizzical head tilt. “I think we both have the same idea of what we’d like next.” Shifting he pulled her with him back into the bed, shifting to lay longways down the bed again. “Turn around.” He nudged at the side of her hip.</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise as she grasped his meaning, a flutter of excitement in her chest. It wasn’t often someone offered mutual pleasure like this. Eagerly, she did as he bade, moving so she straddled his shoulders and face with her legs, her own face before his groin. His member was even more imposing so close to her. She found herself anticipating the feel of it deep within her, soon.</p><p>Her thought was interrupted by the feel of his hand brushing over her lips, causing her to involuntarily roll her hips towards his touch. “You have been enjoying yourself. You’re wet as a flood.” A tip of one of his calloused fingers dipped in, moving with ease between her folds, starting just above her opening and trailing over her clit, drawing a lewd sound from her. </p><p>“I could say the same for you.” She watched as a bead of his own wetness formed at the tip of his cock. Her hand reached up, wrapping just under the head as her thumb slid over the opening, spreading the precum over the tip of him. </p><p>He gave his own lewd grunt, hand still gently exploring in and around her lips, one hand squeezing the inside of the thigh as the other gently spread her inner folds to the chill of the room and his gaze. She felt him shift, his warm breath washing over her womanhood before she felt his tongue slip firmly across her opening. </p><p>“Ahn!” she moaned, the sound ripping from her before she could control it, her hand gripping down on his cock. Looking to it, she slid her hand down to just above the base, tilting the whole of it to her, and dragging the flat of her tongue over the head. She shuddered at the feel of his moan just over her nethers as his tongue started to explore, licking and prodding as he worked his way up to her sensitive spot. </p><p>Feeling the need to quiet her cries, she took him in her mouth, just past the head to start. She could feel the strain in her jaw already, his girth even more evident. She would have to take him in waves, but started with a firm press of her tongue under the ridge of his head as she slowly moved her mouth up and down, groaning around his members. </p><p>He let out his own soft cry, causing his tongue to flick her clit, seeming by accident as he was finishing his approach. In turn she let out her own sharp cry, free hand finding his thigh and gripping it. She felt his exhale as he centered himself, his lips meeting her clit with gentle kisses and laps of the tongue, drawing over and around it. His hands had moved to her hips at this point, holding her in place. She wanted direly to bury his face into her nethers, but his bracing prevented that, for now.</p><p>She drew her mouth from his cock, taking a moment to rest her jaw with a few gentle strokes and teasing licks, savoring the feel of his own mouth on her. She noticed one of his hands moving, felt his face shifting up as a finger gently traced the opening of her before pressing in. </p><p>Her eyes shutting in pleasure, she took him deeper into her mouth, the girth and length of him easily filling her mouth and trapping her cry of pleasure, the finger slipping into the knuckle without any resistance. She started again to slide her head up and down him, dragging the tip of her tongue along veins, ridges, and flesh in differing patterns and firmness as she continued on. </p><p>He seemed to enjoy this, his tongue responding in kind with a firmer drag over her clit, causing her to feel near at her peak. As he drew his finger out, she felt a second join when he pressed back in. She removed her mouth from him for just a moment. “More..” she moaned huskily before sliding him back into her mouth, sucking firmly at him.</p><p>“Mmm, as you say, then…” She felt him draw back just enough to allow a third finger in as well. She groaned appreciatively around his cock, the sensation exactly what she wanted, gently rocking her hips as he drove his fingers into her. She found it harder and harder to focus on him as her own pleasure grew, feeling his own focus occasionally falter as she would take him at a particular angle. </p><p>She tensed as she felt his tongue ran firm circles around her clit and he spread his fingers deep within her. She shuddered, her mouth pulling off of his cock with a lewd pop and loud cry as she came apart over him. Her walls pressed hard against his fingers as her body was wracked with pleasure. He gently continued his attentions until she began to slake, drawing his head back but leaving his fingers inside of her. Her head fell to his hip as she gently panted in relief from her release.</p><p>Gently, he drew his fingers from her, leaving her already longing for the sensation again. He gently cupped her nethers with his hand, the warmth soothing. She gently stroked him a few more times, then shifted, moving to sit up and turn to face him. </p><p>“Hah, ready for more so soon?” He watched her as she moved, it easy to tell what she had in mind. </p><p>“Always.” She moved, adjusting her hips over his own, his member near aligned with her. His hands slipped and rested as her hips as her own hand dipped and took hold of him. Gently, she dragged the tip of him through her lips, gathering her lingering moisture. He felt even more imposing now, causing her to shiver. With a final adjustment, she aligned the tip of him with her opening, and meeting his gaze again, dark blue eyes meeting blue green and grey, she slowly lowered herself onto him.</p><p>His hand gripped at her hips as her tight pussy slid around him. “Gods, Wilfwyb.” he groaned as his head and perhaps an ilm of him slid into her. </p><p>Her own response was lost in a moan at the feel of him stretching her. His fingers had filled her pleasantly, but his member was indeed the thickest she had ever felt. Her hands rested on his chest, lightly digging in as she paused, letting her body adjust and stretch to him before continuing to take him into herself. </p><p>Slowly she continued, glad he had the sense to keep still and try not to buck up into her or draw her down faster, the grip of his hands a pleasant presence as she took him in. “I am glad you are patient about this. I’ve had one too many partners unable to wait.”</p><p>His grip softened, a hand drawing gently down her thigh. “As tight as you are around me I’d worry I’d break you if I tried.” he replied up to her with a smirk</p><p>“Haaa, I’m not so delicate as that, but the time to... adjust to you is well appreciated.” She finished lowering herself to him, her hips resting against his own. She felt herself shudder, the fullness of him within her a more pleasurable sensation than she had expected. After a moment, she slowly began to move against him, hands still braced to his chest as she rocked her hips forward gently. She let out a soft noise of pleasure as he shifted inside of her. </p><p>He groaned as well, his head falling back to the bed, eyes shut in bliss. She smiled as she watched him, continuing the motion for a few moments more, then shifted slightly. She watched his eyes open as she moved from a gently rolling motion to lifting herself gently off of him, then back down. His girth slid out of her easily, her womanhood as wet as ever. </p><p>“Gods Wilfwyb, you feel amazing.” he groaned, his hands finding her chest, roughly fondling the heavy flesh, drawing a moan out of her as she adjusted her motion, sliding more of him out with each motion, soon nearly drawing him fully from her before sliding back down his cock, her back arched in pleasure. She took him like this for a time, slowly, methodically, drawing him in and out of her. </p><p>Soon, her breath shallowed, and she quickened her pace, feeling her climax approaching once more. He let out a shocked grunt as he felt her tighten around him as she started to come, her voice crying out with a keening moan. He had been expecting it but the force of it still surprised him. He moved his hands to her hips as she moved against him in her throes, catching her gently as she leaned forward as she came down from her peak.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple and cheek gently as she took a moment to relax from the sensation. “Feeling alright?” </p><p>She gave an affirmative noise, her face buried in the crook of his shoulders, taking in the heady scent of his sweat as she came off of the sensitive high of her orgasm.<br/>
Gently, he shifted, rolling her to her back as he moved to be atop her, his member not leaving her as they moved, causing her to groan in enjoyment at the feeling. “If I might be bold, are you up for something a bit… rougher?”</p><p>“Mmmm, I think I’m well warmed up enough to handle it.” she said, slyly smiling up at him. </p><p>“Then you just tell me if it’s too much.” He moved back, his member sliding from her with a lewd squelch, causing her to let out a sad moan. “Just for a moment, patience. Now, move like this.” He cupped a hand under one cheek, rolling her onto her side a bit. Once in position, he took her upper leg and hooked it over his thigh, her bottom leg straddled by his own. </p><p>“Hmmm, this is a new one for me.” She looked up at him as he sat over her on his knees, his tanned hand resting on her green thigh, the sight of him over her rekindling her arousal. “I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>He grinned, his free hand gently stroking his cock. “I certainly hope you are, lass.” Angling his hips and guiding his cock with his hand, he lined up with her opening, his one hand sliding to grip her calf as the other moved to her side. Her own hands wrapped around one of the pillows, bracing herself.</p><p>To her surprise, he didn’t push in hard and fast as she expected, but instead pressed into her with a controlled firmness, feeling how she and her body responded. She felt a dull ache as he slid in, quickly overtaken with a wave of pleasure as he filled her once more. He let out a deep breath, a soft groan hiding within. </p><p>Her bracing quickly paid off as he drew himself back, nearly fully out and drove back in with more speed, the sensation causing her to buck against him. The feeling of him at this angle was much different than she had ever felt before, his girth pressing her sensitive spots in unexpected ways. Before she could think to move against him, he repeated the motion, gradually speeding up, soon trading the long deep thrusts for quicker, harder ones. The wet sounds were quickly replaced with the sound of skin slapping against skin, though this was nearly drowned by their mutual cries of enjoyment. She attempted to muffle some of hers into the pillow, but often missed as she arched herself against him, though his grip on her side and leg kept her from moving too far in any direction. His own moans filled the chamber as he moved quickly in and out of her, his breathing deep and labored.</p><p>She felt her orgasm building once more. “Oh, Gibrillont!” She cried, one of her hands finding his arm, gripping down on it as she felt herself start to come. </p><p>HIs own release was upon him, his fingers digging into her calf. “Ahhhn, Wilfwyb!” His large cock twitched and spasmed as he came, giving a few quick and deep thrusts within her, paired with her own contractions. </p><p>Breathing heavily, both of them went slack as their orgasms wound down. She relaxed into the soft blankets of the bed, her eyes watching him under hooded lids. He reached up, running a hand over his disheveled hair before looking down over her, his cock still buried in her. “Mmm, it’s almost a shame I have to come out of you. You’re so warm…” he mused, looking at where they were joined. Gently, he drew back, his cock coming out with a soft sound and a grunt from him. Shifting he moved to lay down behind her, spooning her form with his own, nuzzling his face into her neck and shoulders.</p><p>She let out a pleased sound as he did this, shitting herself firmly into the curve of him. “I agree. You felt wonderful.” A hand drifted up, brushing over the side of his face as one of his arms looped over her waist. </p><p>“As did you, lovely.” he murmured into the side of her head, his eyes closed in bliss as he held her. He then opened an eye and looked around the still lit room, giving a slightly irritated grunt. “However I suppose I’ll need to get up and take care of the lights before long.” </p><p>She chuckled, nudging his head lightly with her own. “It can wait for a time, I think. At the worst I’ll deal with it if you pass out, old man.”</p><p>His teeth lightly nipped at her shoulder once more. “Careful, I’m not so spent that I can’t teach a cheeky young lass a lesson again.” Punctuating his remark, his hand slipped down to cup her ass.</p><p>She laughed, turning to roll over and face him. “Try not to threaten me with a good time.” Pressing her lips to his once more, they lost each other in the embrace, savoring an evening well spent with good company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a lot of fun writing this. I expected it to be a shorter work, but partway into the fun bit, Gibrillont found a very interesting voice. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>